KONYOL
by nichi youichi
Summary: kekonyolan chara Eyeshield 21...
1. Chapter 1

**Hai hai… saya kembali lagi di cerita yg berbeda. Ide cerita ini nemplok di otak saya saat saya sedang iseng-iseng baca buku bahasa inggris yg ada gambarnya. Dan jadilah cerita ini, dari pada nunggu lama/penasaran langsung baca aja. Jika tidak berkenan dihati tak usah dipaksa untuk membaca cerita ini #plak.**

**KONYOL **** Michi Youichi**

**Eyeshield 21 **** Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Warning: OOC(sangat), OC, Typo, dan kesalahan lainnya yg ada di cerita ini.**

Don't like Don't read

**1. Apa kabar?**

Di pagi yang cerah Monta sedang bersepeda di sebuah jalan yang bersampingan dengan aliran sungai. Saat sedang asik-asiknya Monta bersepeda sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil matanya langsung bling-bling melihat seorang cewek(Mamori) yang bersepeda juga di depannya, tanpa banyak pikir Monta menyamai sepedanya di samping cewek di depannya.

"Hai!" sapa Monta dengan PD abis kepada cewek disampingnya.

"Hai!" sahut Mamori disertai senyuman yang pasti kalo cowok-cowok lihat bakal kelepek-kelepak.

"Apa kabar," tanya Monta sok SKSD(sok kenal sok dekat).

"Baik, terima kasih. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Mamori berbalik.

"Hebat!" Monta berteriak kegirangan dan menaikkan ke 2 tangannya ke atas.

Monta merasa senang sekali karna Mamori menanggapinya dan menanyakan keadaannya, saking senangnya dia kegirangan, tapi…

"hah," Monta tercengang. "MUKYA!" Monta berteriak.

BYUURR… Monta sukses terjebur ke sungai karna sepedanya tidak dikendalikan. Sedangkan Mamori hanya menahan tawanya.

**2. Wig**

Takami pagi itu sudah berada di kereta untuk menjalankan rutinitas biasanya yaitu bekerja di kantor. Ia duduk di samping seorang pria(Yukimitsu) yang seumuran juga dengannya. Untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan menunggu tempat tujuan Takami memulai pembicaraan dengan pria yang duduk disampingnya.

"Anda bekerja di perusahaan apa?" Takami bertanya pada Yukimitsu.

"Saya bekerja di perusahaan Internasional," jawab Yukimitsu dengan sopan.

"Perusahaan apakah itu?" Takami bertanya lagi.

"Kami membuat wig," jawab Yukimitsu melepas wig yang menutupi kening botaknya. Takami hanya sweatdrop melihatnya.

**3. Buru-buru**

Sena berlari dengan sangat terburu-buru karna ia sudah sangat telat. Takut Suzuna menunggu lama karna keterlambatannya. Akhirnya Sena sampai juga.

"Hai, Suzuna," Sena berlari kecil menghampiri Suzuna.

"Hai, Sena," balas Suzuna.

"Maaf aku terlambat," kata Sena menyesal dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa-apa Sena, aku juga baru datang. Hmp, sepertinya kau datang sangat buru-buru ya?" Suzuna menahan tawa dan menunjuk ke arah bawah sena.

"ha," Sena belum mengerti maksud Suzuna lalu ia melihat arah telunjuk jari Suzuna, saat Sena melihatnya JEENG JEENG JEENG.

"Hiieee…" Sena melihat sepatu yang ia kenakan berbeda yang sebelah kanan berwarna hitam yang sebelah kiri berwarna putih.

**4. Bahagia**

Sakuraba Haruto sedang menunggu kedatangan kereta yang akan membawa tujuannya ke kantor, tidak seperti orang-orang kebanyakan yang menunggu kereta dengan wajah bosan, ia menunjukan wajah yang berseri-seri. Pria(Otawara) yang berdiri disamping Sakuraba pun penasaran dan bertanya.

"Kau tampak sangat senang dan bahagia," tanya Otawara.

"Aku akan menikah bulan depan," jawab Sakuraba masih dengan senyuman bahagia yang terukir di wajahnya. " Kau juga tampak bahagia," Sakuraba berkata.

"Aku baru bercerai minggu kemarin BHAHAHAHA…" Otawara tertawa bahagia, Sakuraba hanya sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Otawara.

**5. Waktu**

Kotaro sedang duduk menunggu kereta. Di samping Kotaro duduk seorang wanita cantik(Juli) yang sedang membaca novel tapi Kotaro tidak duduk menghadap depan ia duduk membelakangi wanita yang di sampingnya. Tiba-tiba Kotaro ingin melihat jam, tapi ia baru menyadari kalo dia lupa memakai jam tangan. Lalu Kotaro bertanya pada wanita di sampingnya.

"Permisi, jam berapa ya sekarang?" tanya Kotaro.

"Jam 2," jawab Juli. Kotaro lalu membalikkan badannya lagi membelakangi Juli.

'wah cewek cantik dan smart, nanya lagi ah, tapi entar aja deh biar lewat beberapa menit lagi,' kata Kotaro dalam hati.

30 menit kemudian…

Kotaro membalikkan badannya dan bertanya lagi pada Juli.

"Permisi lagi. Sekarang jam berapa ya?" Kotaro bertanya dan sok tebar pesona *di hujani ludah sama Kotaro*

"jam 2 lewat 30 menit," jawab Juli. Kotaro hanya ber'oh' saja dan membalikkan badannya lagi membelakangi Juli.

'coba kenalan aja kali ya,' kata Kotaro dalam hati, lalu Kotaro membalikkan badannya.

"Permi…." Kotaro tidak meneruskan kata-katanya. Karna yang disampingnya bukan Juli lagi tapi seorang pria dengan muka menyeramkan seperti preman(Banba).

**6. Tennis**

Sena dan Monta sedang berolahraga tennis pagi itu.

"Sena permainan tennismu bagus juga MAX!" Monta memuji Sena.

"Terima kasih Monta, Kau juga bagus, kita mulai lagi ya?" Sena berkata sambil memegang bola tennis.

"Yaa.. tangkap Mamo nee," suara Suzuna yang juga berolahraga tennis.

Monta melihat Mamori yang mengejar bola tennis hendak memukul bola itu.

'wah cantik MAX,' kata Monta dalam hati masih serius memandangi Mamori.

"Monta tangkap!" seru Sena yang sudah memukul bola ke arah Monta.

BUUKK Bola tennis yang dipukul Sena tidak dipukul balik oleh Monta tapi mendarat tepat di mata kanan Monta yang menciptakan lingkaran lebam di matanya.

**7. golf**

Hiruma dan Agon sedang bertanding main mahir-mahiran dalam memukul bola golf.

"Lihat ini sampah aku lebih mahir bermain permainan sampah ini," kata Agon dengan logat kata sampahnya( emank ada?).

"kekeke… buktikan saja baru bersombong ria, gimbal sialan," Hiruma berkata.

Agon mulai bersiap-siap dan…

WUUSSHH… Agon melayangkan tongkat stiknya.

"Kau lihat pukulanku tadi, sampai-sampai bolanya tak terlihat karna terlalu cepat terpental oleh pukulanku," Agon menatap ke depan ke arah bola golf yang ia pukul.

"kekekeke…. Dasar gimbal sialan baka, lalu yang di bawahmu itu apa bodoh. Telur angsa?" Hiruma tertawa senang sekali sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Agon yang mendengar perkataan Hiruma melihat kebawahnya dan benar saja bola golf itu masih diam tak bergeser sedikit pun. Agon cengo sendiri karna pukulannya meleset.

**8. Lari Pagi**

Kurita yang berkeinginan keras untuk mengkuruskan badannya pagi ini ia berlari pagi dan meminta Hiruma untuk menemaninya. Sudah 30 menit Kurita berlari,itu saja dipaksa Hiruma, karna 25 menit yang lalu Kurita sudah meminta Hiruma untuk istirahat tapi Hiruma tidak mengabulkan permintaan Kurita(dasar kak Kurita, katanya pengen kurus). Akhirnya karna merasa kasihan melihat Kurita yang sudah sekarat Hiruma mengajak Kurita istirahat sebentar. Mereka duduk dipinggir jalan di taman itu. Kurita sudah melet-melet udah kaya anjing abis dikejar kantip(?)*itu sih bencong yang dikejar-kejar kantip*. Tiba-tiba…..

WUUSSHH… Seorang cewek bohai dan cuantik tenan *loh kok jadi logat jawa* yang juga lari pagi melewati tempat Hiruma dan Kurita duduk.

"Wah, aku segar kembali. Aku duluan ya Hiruma," Kurita langsung ngibrit lari dengan semangat. Hiruma hanya cengo lihat sahabatnya langsung segar bugar.

Michi: yak, gimana? Silahkan berkomentar cerita ini lewat review. Ok! Akhir kata TERIMA KASIH sudah membaca cerita GAJE ini.


	2. Chapter 2

Michi: Hai…  
>Readers: …<br>Michi: iya, saya salah karena sangat-sangat telat update, maaf..*sujud-sujud* sebagai permintaan maaf  
>saya kasih kelanjutannya aja ya, sebelumnya…<p>

Balasan Review…

lAdYuChIhaloVerZ: salam kenal juga ^^  
>terima kasih sudah dibilang bagus, hehe.. untuk humornya saya berusaha untuk<br>meningkatkannya lagi biar humornya dapet.

Cyrix Uzuhika: hehe.. jadi malu saya #plak

undine-yaha: hehe.. terima kasih banyak Undine senpai.

Just 'Monta -YukiYovi: salam kenal juga ^^ hehe…

**KONYOL **© Michi Youichi

**Eyeshield 21 **** Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Warning: OOC(sangat), OC, Typo, dan kesalahan lainnya yg ada di cerita ini.**

Don't like Don't read

**9. Baru punya handphone**

Di siang yang cerah ini Sakuraba sedang berjalan menuju ke rumah sahabatnya Shin Seijuro untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah bersama.

Setelah menyusuri jalan, bukit(?), lembah(?) #plak(karena sudah terlalu ngaco). Sakuraba sampai juga di depan rumah Shin, tapi sesampainya disana Sakuraba tampak heran melihat temannya itu ada di luar rumah dan sedang memegang pagar rumahnya sendiri, lalu Sakuraba menghampiri Shin.

"Kau sedang apa Shin?" tanya Sakuraba.

"Aku sedang mengisi pulsa," jawab Shin datar.

"Terus apa hubungannya kau berdiri disini dan memegang pagar, seharusnya kan kau menelpon operator saja," kata Sakuraba.

"Justru itu dia, aku tadi disuruh oleh operatornya untuk menekan pagar tapi dari tadi aku sudah menekannya tapi ga bisa-bisa," jawab Shin polos.

Sakuraba hanya sweatdrop mendengar alasan temannya berdiri di depan rumah sambil memegang pagar.

"Tapi bukan itu saja, yang ini lebih berat lagi kurasa…" Shin berkata.

"Apa?" tanya Sakuraba.

"Aku disuruh menekan bintang, bagaimana aku melakukannya," jawab Shin lagi-lagi polos.

'Benar-benar gaptek sekali sahabatku ini,' kata Sakuraba dalam hati dan bertambah sweatdrop.

**10. Tertipu**

Ditempat penjualan hewan yang baru dibuka ini berbagai macam hewan terjual. Seorang pria(Habashira Rui) tampak sedang melihat-lihat berbagai macam hewan dan pertama kalinya juga ia ke toko baru hewan itu, langkahnya terhenti saat berada di kandang burung.

"Hm, sekali-kali memelihara burung tak buruk juga daripada kadal(?) terus," gumam Rui.

"Kau mau beli burung pembeli sialan?" tanya pemilik toko hewan itu(Hiruma).

"Yeah, aku ingin mencari yang suaranya merdu," jawab Rui.

"Baiklah ikut aku," kata Hiruma sambil menyeringai seperti merencanakan sesuatu.

Sampailah mereka berdua disalah satu kandang burung.

"Dengar sendiri SUARANYA," Hiruma berkata menekankan kata suaranya.

"Cit…cit…cit…cuit…cit…cuuuiiiiittttt…" suara burung itu merdu.

"Wah merdu sekali bunyinya, aku mau yang ini," Rui berkata.

Dengan hati senang Rui memanggil isrtinya(Megu).

"Megu lihat aku membeli burung, harganya mahal tapi suaranya merduuuu sekali," kata Rui.

"Kau menghamburkan uangmu hanya untuk membeli seperti ini, seberapa merdu sih suara burung itu," kata Megu kesal.

"Dengarkan ya, kalo aku menjentikan jariku dia akan berbunyi," Rui mulai menjentikkan jarinya.

1 menit…

3 menit…

5 menit…

"Ko..kok tidak bunyi-bunyi," Rui gugup karena isrtinya sudah mengeluarkan aura yang menyeramkan dari balik punggungnya.

"Jangan bilang kau tertipu!" Megu siap memegang pedang kayunya.

"Akh! Sial, aku tertipu!" Rui berteriak dan langsung juga di hajar oleh istrinya memakai pedang kayu.

DI TOKO HEWAN

"Ke..ke..ke..ke..ke..ke….. Tertipu kau lidah panjang sialan, kerjamu bagus," Hiruma mengipasi mukanya dengan segepok uang.

"Ha..ha..ha..ha.. tentu saja. Kalo bukan karena aku meniup peluit itu pasti burung itu tidak akan terjual," kata Agon.

**11. Kesetrum**

Saat memasuki ruang klub Tim DDB, Ishimaru mulai masuk ke dalam berniat untuk mengambil sesuatu yang tadi tertinggal. Tapi ruangan itu gelap(ceritanya udah sore) sedangkan diruangan itu cuma hanya ada dia. Karena yang lain sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing setelah latihan sore.

"Yah, pake acara putus lagi lampunya," Ishimaru menekan saklar lampu berkali-kali tapi lampu tak kunjung menyala.

"Ya sudahlah, aku ganti saja lampunya daripada buku yang kuperlukan besok tidak ketemu," Ishimaru menekan saklar lampu bagian untuk mematikan lampu.

Pintu terbuka oleh Hiruma tapi Ishimaru tidak mendengar suara pintu itu, karena dibuka dengan pelan*tumben Hiruma buka pintu pelan#dibom sama Hiruma* jadi tidak menimbulkan suara.

'Tch, gelap. Oh iya tadi w lupa nyalain lampunya waktu pergi sebentar,' kata Hiruma dalam hati lalu pergi ke arah saklar lampu untuk menekan saklarnya.

'Tch, mana sih ga nyala-nyala…. Nah nyala juga ni lampu,' kata Hiruma dalam hati.

CTEK lampu pun menyala.

"Ha! Siapa lo makhluk gosong," Hiruma kaget dengan sesosok makhluk gosong yang berada didepannya.

"Ta… di.. aku..sedang me..masang lampu...tapi waktu… sebentar lagi..terpasang…kau menyalakan…saklarnya.. ja..di aku… kesetrum…begini…" Ishimaru langsung tepar.

"Huh.." Hiruma sudah tertular 3 bersaudara haha.  
>"Kekekeke….." Hiruma langsung tertawa keras sekali *terlalu*.<p>

**12. Majalah**

Semua pemain Bando Spiders sedang istirahat dari latihan amefuto. Ada yang lagi minum air, ada yang bertepar ria. Sedangkan Kotaro dan Julie sedang membicarakan strategi.

"Baik, aku setuju dengan pendapatmu," Kotaro berkata ke Julie.

"Kau beritahu Akaba ya, oh iya dari tadi aku sepertinya tidak melihatnya. Dia istirahat dimana?" Julie berkata.

Kotaro dan Julie menelusuri pandangannya sampai…

"Itu bukannya dia, tapi biasanya yang dia pegang gitarnya kenapa tumben dia membaca majalah?" kata Kotaro.

"Ayo kita hampiri saja," ajak Julie.

Mereka pun menghampiri Akaba yang tengah mambaca majalah sambil senyum-senyum.

"Oi, Akaba orang ga smart tumben lo ga meluk tu gitar lo?" tanya Kotaro.

"Fuh, yang ini bodynya bagus," sepertinya Akaba tidak mendengarkan perkataan teman pencinta(?) sisirnya itu.

'Body?' kata Julie dalam hati.

'Bagus? Jangan-jangan orang ga smart ini,' kata Kotaro dalam hati.  
>"Kau jangan-jangan baca… Dasar orang ga smart," Kotaro menuduh Akaba membaca yang tidak-tidak.<p>

"Fuh, betapa indah lekukan bodynya," Akaba tetap menghiraukan kedua temannya, Ia tetap berkonsentrasi pada majalah yang digengamannya.

'Tidak mungkinkan Akaba membaca majalah yang seperti itu,' kata Julie dalam hati.

"KAU, GA SMART BANGET SIH BACA MAJALAH KAYA GITU, SINI!" Kotaro merebut majalah yang dibaca Akaba.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Akaba berkata.

"Kenapa katamu? Kau tidak sadar sedang membaca majalah dewasa ga smart kaya gini?" Kotaro membuka halaman majalah.

"Majalah dewasa?" Akaba bingung dengan perkataan Kotaro.

"Loh.." Kotaro bengong saat melihat isi majalah itu.

"Fuh, ku rasa kau yang bodoh asal menuduh orang," Akaba berkata.

"Ada apa Kotaro?" Julie bertanya kepada Kotaro.

Kotaro tidak menjawab hanya member majalah tadi kepada Julie. Setelah melihat isinya Julie sama dengan Kotaro hanya diam.

"Kalian aneh," Akaba pergi untuk menganti bajunya.

"Ja.. Jadi yang dia baca dan disebut-sebut body bagus dan semacamnya tadi hanya kumpulan koleksi gitar listrik… DASAR ORANG GA SMART!" Kotaro berteriak.

**Michi : YAHA! Gimana? Gimana? Giman_#plak**

**Mizumachi : Nhaa! Kok aku ga ada dalam cerita ini sih, kan aku lucu pasti readers banyak yang suka  
>sama cerita ini (masang tampang lucu)<strong>

**Michi : -_-****" ****abaikan saja orang ini #dilempar kelaut sama Mizumachi**

**Mizumachi : Nhaa.. setelah baca cerita jelek ini, tidak salahnya kita berbaik hati memberikan review  
>untuk Michi chan. Bye..<strong>


End file.
